Sesión de chistes malos
by Schonheitt
Summary: Slash - La vida de Draco se está yendo al asco; Daphne le es infiel y Scorpius no lo quiere ver. Deprimido, decide emborracharse pero se encuentra con Harry, que está dispuesto a subirle el animo al rubio.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling

• **Sesión de chistes malos •**

Es una noche de pleno invierno en la ciudad de Londres. El pronóstico del tiempo había anunciado lluvia y esta vez no había fallado, pero que lloviera era algo usual en la capital inglesa. Junto con la lluvia, soplaba un viento suave pero tan frío que la gente se vestía con ropas gruesas y abrigadas.

Lo particular de esa época, era que aún no había nevado por allí. La ciudad de Londres no tenía ese encanto que obtenía cuando los turistas admiraban el Big Ben cubierto de nieve, o los techos de edificios históricos. Las aguas del río Támesis, para la gente de habla hispánica, estaban heladas, pero no se había formado una capa de hielo en los bordes del lecho.

Era el tema que todo el mundo hablaba en una cena familiar, en un club, en el colegio, en cualquier lado. A excepción, claro está, de la figura masculina que iba caminando rápidamente sobre la vereda para encontrar un lugar donde no se mojara, pero aún así las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su pelo rubio lustroso, recorriéndole la cara y cayendo por su barbilla. Su camisa estaba mojada solamente en la parte del cuello, gracias al saco negro que lo cubría completamente.

Sus pantalones negros, que hacían conjunto con el resto de su atuendo, se encontraba mojado solo en el borde de la pierna izquierda debido a que justo pisó en un charco, que aparentemente, había un hueco. Sus zapatos estaban sucios, embarrados en las suelas, instando la posible caída del quien los usaba.

El hombre bufó, molesto, cuando un auto que pasaba por la calle lo mojó de pies a cabeza, pero siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a su destino. Ya se secaría al llegar, pensó. Un pequeño negocio se alzaba en la esquina, y un enorme letrero que decía Bar con una letra bien visible para que el hombre la pudiera ver a media cuadra.

Cruzó la calle rápido antes que pasara algún auto, y se metió al bar. Sintió el calor que provenía de una pequeña chimenea en la esquina, produciendo una sensación de calidez en él que hacía mucho que no sentía. Su casa siempre estaba fría, aún cuando los elfos se empeñaran en hacer un buen fuego y la caldera trabajaba como nunca. Las grandes estancias eran heladas hasta para los que estaban acostumbrados al frío. Pero de todas, la más fría era su habitación, especialmente a la noche, cuando se iba a dormir con su esposa. Y el sentido de "fría" era en todo sentido.

- _Daphne _– pensó irritado al recordar el nombre de su bella pareja.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la barra, donde se le acercó el barman preguntándole lo que quería. Su única respuesta fue Vodka y acto seguido ya tenía un vaso estilo Old-Fashioned lleno del transparente líquido, que llevó a su boca tomándolo de un solo trago sintiendo el ardor propio de la bebida.

Luego de relamer sus labios que tenían el sabor del vodka, pidió otro trago, esta vez una cerveza negra, su preferida. El barman se la entregó en la típica jarra para tomar cerveza, juntó con una pequeña cazuela de loza bordó, llena de maní que no probó, al acordarse de una película muggle llamada _Mi novia Polly_, donde Ben Stiller le decía a Jennifer Aniston que los maníes ya los había tocado otra persona porque en los bares nunca los tiraban y por eso no los comiera.

Se río al acordarse la escena, para luego sonreír amargamente al acordarse de que el personaje de Stiller tenía una esposa que le metía los cuernos. Igual que él, pero Ben no tenía hijos en la película, como el hombre. Y si, esa era la triste realidad que atravesaba nuestro amigo allí sentado en un bar donde se podía ver parejitas acarameladas, mientras que él estaba ahí, solo y con un intento de borrachera, porque su esposa Daphne le parecía más atractivo otro hombre y su hijo no quería ni verlo ni tenerlo cerca.

Porque para Draco Malfoy la vida se le estaba yendo a la mierda, para decirlo de la manera más sincera posible. Ni sus intentos de acercamiento hacia los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, ni su disposición a cambiar parecían surgir efecto. De un momento a otro dejo de ser un ejemplo de marido y padre, para ser solamente un hombre solitario.

Bebió un sorbo de cerveza. Luego otro, tras otro… hasta que el vaso se terminó. Fue entonces que pidió otra, pero que cuando a sus labios no le llegaron más las gotas de esa bebida amarga el barman ya tenía una jarra ya lista para él. Lo notaba en los ojos grises del hombre. Tomó otras dos antes de sentirse mareado. Quería embriagarse para así poder deslizarse al mundo de los borrachos, donde todo parecía estar bien y el mundo estaba alegre, igual que todos sus habitantes.

Pero no contó a su resistencia al alcohol, si lo podemos llamar así. Había tomado solo seis jarras, pero solo estaba mareado producido por lo abrigado que estaba y el calor que hacía allí. Se sacó el saco, y pidió nuevamente otra cerveza pero una voz que el reconoció se escuchó a su espaldas.

– Yo quiero una también.

Draco pensó que su día no podía ser peor, pero si, allí estaba: Harry Potter sentado al lado suyo, sonriéndole de manera estúpida, pero sincera. Con la idea fija de hacerle pasar un rato desagradable como su única diversión de la noche, Draco decidió encararlo.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres, Potter? No me digas que ahora quieres que pague mi deuda por salvarme la vida.

– No, no es eso – respondió de manera tranquila el hombre, haciendo levantar por parte de Draco una ceja – Es que entré y te vi, y no me pareció mala idea hacerte compañía un rato… Hace tanto que no hablamos – agregó antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza que dejó el barman sobre la barra.

– Nunca "hablamos"

Draco jugaba con su jarra mirando al gryffindor con los ojos clavados en los verdes. Harry paró de beber su cerveza para darle una media sonrisa que Draco odio.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "nunca hablamos"? – dijo Harry mirándolo.

_Dios mío_ pensó Draco. Se enderezó y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, para contestarle al ojiverde que lo miraba bastante divertido. Con voz ronca le respondió:

– Hablar con alguien no significa decir conjuros de hechizos y maldiciones. Tampoco insultos.

Harry se rio entre dientes por la respuesta de Draco. Era verdad, nunca habían tenido una conversación decente, ni siquiera de adultos. Aunque en segundo cuando tenían 12 hablaron normalmente, pero era cuando Harry estaba en el cuerpo de uno de los gorilas guardaespaldas de Draco, pero prefirió no decírselo. Se quedaron un rato cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Harry preguntó algo que Draco estaba dispuesto a olvidar junto con el alcohol.

– ¿Cómo anda tu esposa? La vi cuando los chicos tomaban el tren…

– Bien

– ¿Bien? – preguntó al darse cuenta del odio pronunciado en esa palabra.

Draco lo miró de reojo, intentando ver si la pregunta tenía algún fin. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le preguntara por su esposa, atraídos por los rumores de infidelidad que rodeaban a la pareja. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, pero al ver los ojos verdes llenos de buena intención, decidió que era hora de largar todo.

– Si, supongo que bien. Estas últimas noches a salido, y está muy animada últimamente- comentó.

– Veo – respondió Harry dando otro sorbo de cerveza – He escuchado que se la ve muy…

– ¿Bien acompañada? Si, parece que Marcus Flint es todo un caballero – terminó Draco la frase.

Nuevamente el silencio surgió de entre ambos. Harry estaba molesto consigo mismo debido a que había abierto un poco la boca de más y Draco se sentía deprimido al acordarse del amante de su esposa. Pero el gryffindor estaba dispuesto a levantarle el animo a su ex – compañero de colegio…

– ¿Cómo se llamaba tu esposa?

– Daphne…

– Lindo nombre… "La coronada de laureles" pero parece que le pusieron mal el nombre.

– ¿Por? – preguntó curioso.

– Porque debería ser "La coronada con dos cuernos" ¿No te parece?

Draco no pudo evitar reír por el comentario del gryffindor, pero se sentía culpable de reírse de su mujer a sus espaldas. _Aunque ella se ríe de ti seguramente con Flint_ le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Draco le dio la razón, aún divertido por Harry, que se sentía complacido al ver la sonrisa del rubio.

– ¿Y tu mujer? – preguntó Draco –¿Cómo anda la pelirroja Weasley?... – empezó pero paro al ver la sonrisa de Harry irse.

– Nos estamos divorciando.

– Oh, lo siento, no sabía…

– Deja, no tiene importancia. Antes de venir, firmé los papeles. Soy hombre libre…- dijo Harry con aires de un hombre luego de tantos años de luchar recompensado por la maravillosa libertad.

– ¿Y tus hijos? – Draco recordó a los tres Potter que iban al colegio actualmente.

– Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora en Navidades, irán a la casa de los abuelos.

– ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó curioso el ojigris.

– No, no me parece correcto. Además, Ginevra les va a presentar a su nuevo papá, McLaggen.

– ¿McLaggen? ¡Pero si estaba casado con Luna Lovegood!

– El mismo. La pobre Luna está desolada, y se siente traicionada por Ginevra. Yo también me sentiría así si me robaran a mi esposo.

– McLaggen te sacó a tu esposa – le recordó Draco.

– No, ya hacía tiempo que las cosas con Ginny no andaban. Principalmente es mi culpa, pero bueno. Cosas de la vida…

Draco estaba intrigado de que había hecho Potter para que su matrimonio terminara en divorcio. No había escuchado nada en el trabajo sobre el tema, y le pareció muy raro ya que siendo Harry Potter la noticia no ha sido difundida por algún medio. Harry, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a decirle al Slytherin el motivo de su divorcio, por lo que optó a quedarse callado, llevando el hilo de la conversación nuevamente a los chicos, y no a las esposas. _O ex,_ pensó mas bien.

– ¿Y Scorpius como anda? Inteligente como su padre, supongo.

– No me habla. Creo que me odia, no se – dijo Draco triste al acordarse de su heredero. Amaba a Scorpius y daría su vida por su hijo cada vez que fuera necesario. Si tenía que separarse de Daphne, lo haría, pero nunca de su pequeño.

Harry no comentó. Solo pensaba en lo triste que se debía sentir el Malfoy al tener una esposa infiel y un hijo desinteresado. A él no le había ido tan mal comparado a Draco. Se había divorciado de Ginny en buenos términos, quedando simplemente como amigos, y ambos no descuidaban su labor de padres. Visitaba a menudo a sus hijos cuando estos los fines de semana salían a Hogsmeade, se mandaban lechuzas con frecuencia, todo lo que hacían antes pero de manera separada a la madre de ellos. Draco no tenía ni eso. Harry, supuso, que ni siquiera estaba enterado de que el joven Malfoy era un problemático en el colegio, debido a la relación que tenían sus progenitores.

Scorpius no hablaba con Draco, porque nunca entre ellos hubo un lazo "especial". Era el mismo que el de Lucius y Draco. No muestras de cariño, ni charlas amistosa, ni nada. Por lo que Scorpius no hablaría con su padre de lo que pasaba, lo ignoraba, y para sacar todo de afuera, se portaba mal en el colegio. Le frustraba que sus padres no se quisieran, que su madre se interesase por un hombre que el odiaba y que Draco no hiciera nada al respecto. Odiaba que guardara las apariencias, pero el chico no sabía que Draco había sido criado con eso. Eres un Malfoy; frio, orgulloso, arrogante, adinerado, sangre pura.

El semblante de Draco se oscureció, notando este cambio Harry. Al acordarse de la risa sincera que había podido sacar anteriormente del otro mago, se puso a pensar en los chistes más estúpidos que jamás haya oído. Tal vez con eso se le levantaría un poco la moral.

– Draco…

– ¿Qué? – dijo el otro saliendo de sus pensamientos por décima vez en la noche.

– Te cuento un chiste.

– Potter, estás loco, no estoy de ánimos para escuchar esos chistes.

– Esta bueno, en serio – dijo Harry poniendo su mejor cara de loco cómico. Draco acepto solo para reírse un rato del gryffindor, no podía andar con esa cara las veinticuatro horas. La vida continuaba, quiera o no.

– Bien, acá va: Dos amigos se encuentran un día por la calle. Uno le comenta al otro: "No sabes, ayer fui a la montaña con mi novia a besarnos, y me pidió que bajara el techo del auto… ¡Y tarde 45 minutos!" El otro, mirándolo extrañado, le dijo que el al techo de su auto, lo bajaba en 10 segundos. El hombre, molesto, le contestó "Pero el tuyo es _descapotable_"…

Harry esperó hasta que Draco reaccionara, pero el hombre puso cara de nada y se encogió de hombre, y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Frustrado, busco otro chiste que hiciera reír. Luego de mucho pensarlo, se acordó uno que seguro al Slytherin le sacaría una sonrisa.

- Este está bueno… Una banana va a la parada del colectivo y se encuentra con un tomate. Curioso, le pregunta: "¿Hace mucho que es pera?" y el tomate le contesta "No, siempre fui tomate".

Draco se rio por lo malo que era el chiste. El peor que le habían contado en su vida. Se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de Potter, porque no era por los chistes que se reía, si no por la actitud cómica con la que se le contaban. Escuchó atento a muchos más chistes, cada vez eran peores, pero se reía igual. Le estaba contando un chiste de Jaimito cuando el barman los interrumpió.

– Señores, disculpen, pero estamos cerrando.

Draco asintió y se puso el saco, mientras Harry estaba pagando su cuenta, notando que eran los únicos en el local. No se habían dado cuenta que solo estaban el barman y ellos. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, seguidos por el hombre que a su salida, cerró la puerta y volteo el cartelito de Abierto a Cerrado.

Viendo que era hora de despedirse (eran las dos de la mañana), Harry se despido de Draco pero este parecía que le había agradado la compañía de su "enemigo". Lo invitó a su casa, ya que ahora como era un hombre libre, como decía Harry, no tenía que volver a una hora determinada y además, no tenía que ir a trabajar. El hombre aceptó gustoso la idea, y se pusieron a caminar por la misma vereda por la que Draco vino, en silencio, apreciando la compañía del otro. Ya no llovía, pero aún así seguía estando oscuro, sin que ninguna estrella se asomara por el cielo o la luna.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar apto para desaparecerse (no podían antes porque había muggles que salían de bailar o de un bar), los dos hicieron un suave *Plop* y al instante aparecieron en la entrada de una mansión que Harry estuvo unos años atrás: La mansión Malfoy.

No estaba como la última vez que la visito, se notaban unos cambios aunque leves, pero la atmósfera era la misma. Cuando entraron, los sonidos de una próxima tormenta se hacían escuchar en lo alto del cielo. No había nadie, Harry supuso que Daphne no era de traer a su amante a su casa. Estarían solos en lo que restaba la salida, acompañados por un elfo que se presentó de inmediato ofreciéndoles bebida.

Draco le negó el servicio, mandándolo de nueva a la cocina. Si viera Hermione a Draco como trataba al elfo, está pensaría que el Malfoy estaba muy borracho, casi delirante, pensó Harry. Lo trato de manera autoritaria, pero no agresiva como al pobre Dobby, que en paz descanse.

Harry pasó a la sala, donde ardía un buen fuego en la gran chimenea, sentándose en uno de las butacas que le ofrecía Draco. Se sentó y se puso a admirar la sala, que estaba decorada a lo Malfoy: verde, plateado, negro eran los colores predominantes, al igual que el cuero en cuanto material. Draco se le acercó con un vaso de Whisky de fuego y se sentó en la butaca del lado. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el anfitrión habló:

– Cuéntame otro chiste.

– ¿Otro? A ver… Un hombre, al ver que su hijo está buscando pareja, se le acerca. El hijo le pregunta que le pasaba, porque el hombre lo miraba serio. "Tienes dos opciones en la vida: permanecer soltero y sentirte desgraciado porque ninguna mujer está a tu lado… o casarte o desar estar muerto"

Al finalizar el chiste, Harry escuchó la risa de Draco. Animado, decidió continuar:

– Acá va otro: Una mujer ve que su aniversario se va acercando, le dice a su marido que maten un pollo para celebrar. Él le contesta que no y la mujer extrañada, le pregunto porque no. El marido la mira y contesta: "¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre pollo? ¡Mejor matemos a tu hermano que nos presentó!

La risa de Draco resonó en toda la estancia. Estaba riéndose con ganas, y hasta le dolía un poco el estómago. Él debería matar en vez de hermano, hermana porque por culpa de la hermana de Daphne, se habían conocido. Sonrió con amargura por dentro, pensando en donde diablos estaría metidos los dos idiotas esos, Daphne y Flint.

– ¿Quieres otro? – preguntó Harry, que continuo al ver la afirmación de Draco – Un hombre se acerca a su mujer y le dice, del modo más provocativo posible, "Prepárate, porque esta noche voy amarte" Y la esposa contesta "Por mi podes irte a Júpiter"

Harry siguió contando chistes sobre matrimonios, alentado por Draco, que al escucharlos los asociaba cada vez su matrimonio. Siguieron toda la noche, y en la estancia solo resonaba la voz de Harry recitando los chistes que sabia y la risa de Draco. Cuando no quedaron más chistes para contar, el silencio los rodeo pero fue apartada por la voz de Draco.

– ¿Puedo saber porqué te divorciaste? Ya sabes la mia.

– ¿Te vas a divorciar? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

– Prefiero que mi esposa se pudra en el infierno y disfrutar de buena compañía.

– Que bueno, parece que has reaccionado. Será bastante bueno para Scorpius, no le gusta para nada la situación.

– Scorpius… – murmuró Draco acordándose de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que Harry parecía estar tratando de evadir su pregunta – Al fin… ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Harry se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza agacha y el vaso entre las manos. Draco pensó que se iba a quedar así por un largo rato, pero la voz de Harry empezó a hablar.

– Bueno, no sé qué malo tiene esto, pero te lo digo. Me divorcie de Ginny porque me di cuenta que me gustaban los hombres.

– ¿Sos homosexual? – Draco se sorprendió ante tal declaración, no pudiendo creer que Potter era gay.

– Si. ¿Te molesta?

– No, es que… no pensé que era eso. Pero, ¿hace cuanto?

– ¿Qué soy gay? Desde siempre, pero nunca conocí a un hombre lo suficientemente para que me atrajera.

Draco se silencio por unos minutos, pensando quien era el hombre que hizo que Potter se diera cuenta que le gustaban los de su mismo sexo. No quería preguntar más pero la duda lo acechaba.

– ¿Quién fue el que…?

– ¿Me hizo dar cuenta que me gustaban los hombres? – Dijo Harry con naturalidad – Tú.

La respuesta dejo anonado al Malfoy. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Potter enamorado de él? ¡Imposible! Si se odiaban. _Ya no_ comentó una vocecita en su cabeza. Molesto con ella, apartó de inmediato la vista de Harry. Estaba confundido. Sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimiento, de incredulidad con ¿alegría? ¡Pero si a él le gustaban las mujeres! Aunque nunca se puso a pensar bien cuál era su preferencia sexual. Nunca se le habían corrido los ojos tras un hombre, pero tampoco en una mujer, ni siquiera Daphne. Podía considerarse por lo tanto bisexual.

En cuanto a Potter… se habían odiado en el colegio, pero en los últimos tiempos se estaba llevando como dos adultos. Se había sentido bien con la compañía del mago, aunque su primera intención era de alejarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo que con Harry, nunca nadie lo miro sinceramente como tantas veces se miraron esa noche…

Harry, mientras al no ver una respuesta que esperaba, se levantó y se marchó, dejando a Draco solo y confundido. Oyó la puerta cerrase y se dio cuenta que Harry lo había dejado. Una presión en su pecho lo hizo recapacitar, y salir a buscar a Potter para hablar.

Nuevamente estaba lloviendo, pero al Malfoy no le importó. Vio a Harry alejarse para desaparecer, pero corrió hacia donde se encontraba. Lo agarró del brazo fuerte y lo volteo, quedando cara a cara con él. Acortó la distancia de sus caras, y lo besó en los labios, que fueron respondidos al poco tiempo mientras las gotas de lluvia los mojaban a los dos.

Al final, ¿Por qué él, Draco Malfoy, no podía correr el riesgo? Al fin y al cabo, era hora de romper las apariencias.

~ FIN

Mi primer Drarry… ya era hora que hiciera uno, porque la idea me andaba acechando hace varios días.

Sé que debería (y debo) continuar mis demás fics, pero este bajó en el momento indicado y cuando tenía inspiración… (que a veces se me corta por periodos indefinidos xD)

Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber, solo tienes que pinchar el cuadradito de "Review"…

Ah! Y los chistes los he modificado, pero los saqué dehttp: // famacero .com / esposos .htm (solo algunos).


End file.
